


but i'll be yours if you'll be mine

by harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry/pseuds/harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when louis and harry bump into each other and liam re-introduces them like proper ladies except they're not ladies and this isn't victorian england and niall and zayn smoke and drink and have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i'll be yours if you'll be mine

**Author's Note:**

> this took me so long to write wow but thank you to alana for reading it a lot and putting up with my weird subject lines in emails honestly you're perf
> 
> title from "lover of the light" by mumford and sons (which will now be an emotional song for me because of this)

Harry's favourite thing is routine. He has a specific routine: wake up, tea, breakfast, classes, lunch, more classes, library to study, home, watch some telly or go on the computer or another mind-numbing activity, and then sleep. Occasionally his routine will be punctured by a lad's night out with his roommate, Niall, and Niall's boyfriend Zayn, but Niall's really the only crazy drinker out of the three of them so "lad's nights" usually consist of him and Zayn being entertained as Niall gets completely smashed, topped with usually a nice buzz.

Today Harry is on his way to the library, pursing his lips as he strains to remember what his professor had droned on about for two hours straight. Mostly all Harry can remember is that it had something to do with Proust - or was it Dickens - or was it Tolstoy? - Harry can't remember for the life of him, but he does remember that it has something to do with one of those old novelists that Harry honestly didn't really care about anymore. For some crazy reason he thought it'd be fun to go for an English major, but now he was definitely rethinking it and maybe he'd go for sociology or maths or engineering or _anything but English._

Harry feels his mobile buzz in his back pocket, so he reaches back for the old thing - it's black, and a flip phone, and all he can afford since his mum insisted that proper uni students pay for their own mobile bills. He's begrudged this of her ever since she took his nice iPhone for her and left him to fend for himself. It was only a simple message from Niall, saying that he'd be with Zayn that night so he'd better clear out and stay out. With a sigh, Harry turns around to go back to the dorm and get a night bag before going to Liam's and then the library. Liam is Zayn's roommate, so when Niall was at Zayn's or vice versa, Liam and Harry had become good friends, you could say. 

He feels a jolt and is abruptly on his bum on the damp sidewalk. He looks up, shocked, and sees a boy with electric-blue eyes in the same position as him, same expression on his face and everything. It's quickly replaced with a grin as he leaps up, extending a hand to Harry, who clambers up much less gracefully. 

"Sorry, mate, I didn't see you," the lad apologises, picking up Harry's book and handing it to him.

"It's alright, it was my fault, too," Harry replies, eyeing the boy. 

"Uh, my name's Louis," he introduces. 

"I'm Ha-" Harry starts, but Louis interrupts him.

"You're Harry, one of Liam's mates, aren't you?" Louis asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Uh, yeah." Harry rubs the back of his neck.

"I've seen you around campus! I'm a mate of Liam's too. Fancy bumping into each other, eh?" 

Harry's kind of shocked by the level of this boy's energy and his comfort around strangers. Harry has never been brave enough to talk this intimately with someone he'd just met. 

"Er, yeah." Louis sweeps his fringe away from his eyes - his startlingly bright eyes, and beautiful, Harry notices - and smiles again.

"Maybe we'll bump into each other again. Bye, Harry!" 

"Er, bye," Harry muttered, watching as the boy walked away, noticing the swing of his hips and - Harry shook his head. He probably would never see Louis ever again, mutual friends with Liam or not.

* * * *

Another thing Harry loves is books. Sometimes, Harry feels that books are his real friends while Niall and Liam and Zayn are mates, but not that close to him.

It's a feeling he gets whenever he is particularly annoyed with them, but he doesn't tell them. 

Harry knows that Niall and Liam and Zayn really are his best mates, and are there for him and know him, but he's never felt particularly understood by them. Sometimes he gets into these moods, ones that are dark and filled with cold toes and a numbing in his brain and a nauseating ball in his stomach. Those are the times that he usually doesn't have "lad's night" and stays home reading. 

Harry was feeling particularly moody as Niall once again kicked him out of their flat in favour of spending the night with Zayn. He knows he shut the door a little too loudly, and he knows that Niall and Zayn are probably sharing worried and exasperated looks between them, but Harry can't bring himself to care. 

He goes the regular path to Liam's, trudging along and dragging his toes with each step so his foot twists awkwardly. He heaves a sigh and wished that his friends weren't so goddamn horny all the time.

"Harry?" 

Harry turns his head and sees a short figure, the darkness of twilight causing him to not make out his face clearly. The person steps forward, and he sees that it's Louis. 

Harry hasn't seen Louis since they awkwardly ran into each other on the sidewalk that night three weeks ago, and to be honest, he hasn't really thought about him, either. With the pressure of midterms, Harry had completely forgotten about the boy. 

"Hi, Louis," Harry greets, pausing in his trek. 

"Where you heading?" he asks interestedly, coming forward further to stand closer to Harry. He's wearing tight blue trousers, electric blue, ones that bring out his eyes. He's wearing a black t-shirt and a jacket, arms crossed as he shivers slightly. Harry sees that he's not wearing socks with his shoes, and thinks that that must be why he's so cold. Harry's wearing jeans and a flannel with his winter coat, and thick socks and boots, and he can't understand how Louis decided to wear those thin trousers that look so nice on him. 

"Er, Liam's," Harry stammers as he realises that he hasn't answered Louis' question. 

"Same! We were going to have a lad's night in," Louis says, digging his toe into the ground. 

"Oh. Er, well, have fun?" 

"Don't be silly," Louis chides. "Come on, you'll hang out with us." He tugs on Harry's arm, pulling him until Harry's stride matches Louis' - even though Louis' are much shorter, considering his legs are shorter than Harry's. He's a fast walker, though, and soon they're at Liam's, the door opening as they're pulled into the warmth of Liam's dorm. 

"Harry, I didn't know you were coming," Liam says, shutting the door softly. 

"Niall kicked me out again," Harry shrugs, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't text or anything-"

"Quite alright, you're always welcome, you know that," Liam dismisses. Harry feels himself flush with shame, but Liam just rubs his knuckles on his skull and pushes him on the couch as he and Louis go over to the telly. They're whispering as they open the cupboard underneath it and rifle through the DVDs, whispers grating against Harry's ears. 

"So, we're going to just pop in this film," Louis says over his shoulder. "It's personally one of my favourites, high quality film -"

"It is, one of the best," Liam adds. 

"Well, what is it?" Harry asks impatiently. He's never been a fan of surprises, Liam should know this. In fact, Liam does, but Louis has always brought out a mischievous side in Liam. Louis knows it, too, and has used it to his advantage many times in the past. 

"Shark Tales," Louis says proudly as the main menu pops up on the telly screen behind him.

"Shark Tales?" Harry brightens. "I haven't seen that movie in the longest time!"

"See, it's a good movie!" Louis shouts, raising his hands to the sky. "I don't understand how someone can not like that movie. It's impossible. You've got Jack Black, Will Smith, vocals from Christina Aguilera -"

"It's a recipe for perfection," Harry agrees.

The three boys settle in as the movie starts, Harry grinning from ear to ear as the colours fill his vision and he's warm, sandwiched in between Louis and Liam, thighs against thighs and arms against arms and Louis' head is on Harry's shoulder and Liam's arm is around him and he's just so happy, his mood gone. 

* * * *

Zayn wonders how he and Niall even met. He struggles to remember, but can't come up with anything.

"How did we meet?" he asks Niall, his fingers drawling mindless patterns over the Irish boy's pale skin. They're both covered in a slight sheen of sweat, haphazardly piled against each other on Niall's thin twin bed. 

"Wasn't it at orientation?" Niall sleepily replies, hooking his leg a little tighter over Zayn's. 

"Oh yeah," Zayn recalls. "Weren't you high?" 

"No, mate," Niall snorts. "I was drunk and you were high." 

"That makes sense." Zayn nods, and reaches over Niall's body to root around his jacket pocket. "In fact, I think I've got a little something in my coat..." His fingers make purchase with the rolled joint, and he pulls it out triumphantly. Sure, it's half-smoked, and who knows how old, but Zayn always likes the feeling of a high after sex - your limbs are loose and relaxed and your mind is floating along, high not only from the joint but also the close bond you just made with the other person. Zayn thinks it's one of the most wonderful feelings in the world, besides being with Niall. 

"Are you going to light that?" Niall asks with a smirk in his voice.

"Yeah. Uh, got a light?" Zayn quips; Niall lets his hand roam on the desk that's next to the bed, finding his lighter and giving it to Zayn. He lets the flame lick up the joint, the sweet aroma of weed spiralling out of it. He sucks in the smoke, as much as he can hold, and lets it sit in his mouth before blowing it out, his limbs starting to feel heavy as he sinks down into the mattress and Niall. He hands it to Niall who takes his own toke, breathing the sweet smoke across Zayn's face. 

They smoke the weed until they feel like they're about to fall asleep, but as Niall stubs the blunt out, his hand strokes down Zayn's stomach until he's holding him in his hand, already semi-hard. 

Niall connects his mouth onto Zayn's, and they languidly kiss as Niall strokes him into a hard on. Their mouths taste of weed and themselves from earlier, and Niall doesn't think he can feel happier. 

Their tongues are slick against each other's, and Niall can feel Zayn's hand creeping towards his own cock; Niall loves how Zayn's hands fit around him, how they smoothly stroke from one end to the other and sweeps his finger over the head. 

Zayn can feel the heat coiling in his stomach and knows he's close, so he ups the ante on Niall, wanting to come at the same time as him. He feels Niall's calluses from playing guitar on him and with that he comes, and Niall does, too, so their stickiness is mixing between them in the sheets and they're both tired again. 

"You, know, I'm glad I met you," Zayn says after a few moments.

"You're just saying that because I'm a good fuck," Niall mumbles, muffled by Zayn's arm. Zayn laughs. 

"I'm also saying it because I love you," Zayn replies, but by the sound of Niall's snores, he reckons Niall is asleep and didn't hear him. 

* * * *

The five of them are at lunch one day and Niall and Zayn are wrapped up in each other, passing a cigarette between them with kisses in between drags. Liam, Louis, and Harry, are watching with a mixture of disgust and amusement, and Louis is filing the information away to tease them later.

Liam doesn't understand why he never brought Louis to sit with them before. The way he slid into their group effortlessly and fits right in makes Liam wonder why he hasn't introduced them before. In fact, Harry and Louis have gotten so close over the past few weeks that Liam would've felt left out if he thought they were excluding him. Liam isn't jealous of their bond, however, because he knows and understands the magnetic energy you can just feel with another person. He understands the attraction that draws two people together and glues them at the hip so they couldn't separate from one another even if they wanted to. He also understands that Harry and Louis are starting to depend on each other a little too much, and he's not quite sure how to cope with that.

Harry remembers that he's supposed to hand in that essay on some book for one of his classes again, but he can't remember and he's too wrapped up in Louis to care. Maybe he should just quit uni, he muses. Get a job in a book store and live in a dingy flat and Louis will come home every day from classes -

He shakes the thought from his head. Louis and him aren't like that; sure, they've kissed, but it was when they were both drunk and confused and they had both laughed about it afterwards. Harry never told anyone about the sparks that he'd felt in his belly or about how his trousers had seemed a little too tight afterwards. He wasn't quite sure how that was possible, considering he'd had a multitude of shots, and usually Harry doesn't get stiff from just a sloppy kiss. But, Harry doesn't like to dwell on the past, especially a confusing one with Louis Tomlinson. So, he just enjoys the moment and the feeling of Louis' arm around his shoulders and leg pressed against his. 

"So, lads, what are the plans for tonight?" Louis asks brightly, hoping that someone will be holding a party that he can get proper smashed at. Louis hasn't drank for three days because he's been swamped with coursework, and since it's a Friday, he's been praying for a good party with good liquor and maybe some pills to heighten his senses and lift his mood. Schoolwork always gets him into a bit of a funk. 

"Well, Josh is having a party," Niall offers. 

"Another frat one?" Liam asks, wrinkling his nose a little.

"Yeah. Problem?" Niall doesn't like how people immediately disapprove of frat parties. They're not all bad, and Niall immediately gets defensive because he's in one - he just doesn't live in a frat house. He didn't really want to live in that environment, but it's great for parties, and he loves the sense of connection he has with his brothers. Hell Week was a bitch, but it was worth it - Niall loves partying Greek. 

"Those sometimes get a little wild for me..." Liam trails off.

"Oh, don't be a pussy, Liam," Louis chides. "They always have the best stuff, and you know it." 

Liam rolls his eyes. "I don't do drugs, Louis. Or drink." 

"Because you're good boy Payne," Louis shoots back. "You should live a little." 

"We've discussed this a million times -"

"You can't use the kidney excuse anymore, Liam," Louis accuses. "Both are working properly now." 

"I don't want to risk anything!" 

"You don't have to come, Liam," Niall says. "If it makes you uncomfortable." 

What's making Liam uncomfortable was this conversation. "I'll come," he mutters. "But I'm not going to go around smoking and popping and drinking everything in sight -" 

"Oi with the poodles already," Harry interrupts. He and Louis share a secret glance and giggle, with the other boys rolling their eyes. They're used to their secrets and inside jokes, so they don't even show that they're confused anymore. 

"So when should we go, Nialler?" Louis asks brightly. 

"I'm thinking we can leave at nine or so," he answers, head on Zayn's shoulder. 

"This'll be so fun," Harry drawls, shoving some chips into his mouth. 

"They always are," Niall sighs wistfully yet cheerfully. "And please, Lou, no togas like last time. I got so much shit for that." 

"Haven't any of you seen Animal House?" Louis asks distastefully. "Toga parties are fraternity tradition." He sniffs. "I feel like I know more about frat culture than you, Niall." 

"Oh, fuck off." 

* * * *

They arrive at the party more around ten, and Niall and Zayn enter first, and Niall is engulfed with hugs from his fraternity brothers, and Louis, Harry, and Liam are soon swallowed into the house, too. The floors are practically pulsing from the music that's being deejayed by one of their classmates - one that Zayn intensely dislikes. In fact, Zayn intensely dislikes a lot of the people here, but frat parties always have the best alcohol and weed so he can't really argue. 

Immediately Louis is taken aside by a girl he knows very well. Her name is Eleanor and she has long, pretty brown hair and her eyes are thickly lined with kohl. She unfurls her fist and inside are two brightly pigmented pills, and she grins.

"I was waiting for you to arrive," she says as Louis grabs one with an impish grin. 

"How sweet of you," Louis shouts over the pulsating music. They swallow the pills dry simultaneously, and Louis pulls Eleanor deeper into the house to find the kitchen. When they do, they find tumblers and fill them with rum and Coke, swishing the bitter and fizzy liquid around their mouths. They soon finish their drinks and Eleanor pours shots of tequila, and one shot turns into two and three and four and five. Louis likes Eleanor a lot, and she always has the best pills at parties and always gives him some free. He's never had a bad trip from her, so he trusts her greatly. 

He starts to feel the pill take affect as his pulse quickens and he starts to get antsy. The colours around him start to bleed together a bit, and he notes how pretty it is; he pulls Eleanor to the dance floor, out of the kitchen, and starts to dance with her, giggling as she makes funny faces at him. 

Eleanor used to like Louis when they were freshmen, but after she tried to kiss him at a party all those years ago he blurted that he thought he was gay. Since then, they'd become good friends and she was his favourite supplier. She even pulls out a different coloured pill, yellow and square this time, and they both swallow another.

Louis sees Harry over Eleanor's shoulder, and he's dancing with a pretty redhead. His cheeks are flushed as she moves against him, and his hand, on her stomach, dips a little lower until the tips of his fingers are beneath the waistband of her shorts. Louis feels white-hot rage sweeping up his stomach and oesophagus until he feels as if he's about to vomit, and when he bends over, he does. 

"Aw, shit," Eleanor moans. "Come on, Louis, let's clean you up." She tugs on his arm but he pulls it out of her grip, wiping his mouth with his other sleeve.

"No, one sec," he mumbles. "I - I've got to talk to Harry." 

Eleanor pales and soon her sick is mixed with Louis'. "Goddammit," she groans loudly. "Taylor gave me the wrong fucking pills, the cunt." She storms off to find Taylor, wiping the sick off her face as she trips over her own feet. Louis goes over to Harry, who's whispering something into that redhead's ear and by the expression on both of their faces Louis reckons it's something pretty dirty. Harry's grabbing her hand and starting to walk with her when Louis grabs his other arm, pulling Harry towards him. 

"Harry," he mumbles, lips close to his ear. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Harry retorts. "Louis, let go." 

"No, please don't, Harry," he says, yanking on his arm like a small child. 

"Louis, let go." Harry pulls his arm away, and lets the girl pull him upstairs. Louis watches as they go up the stairs, feeling an iron ball in his stomach. 

Zayn goes over to Louis who's just standing there, frozen. 

"Mate, you alright?" he asks, but the words come out more jumbled and slow and slurred, because of the blunt he'd taken a few hits of a few minutes before. He'd left Niall to talk to his mates by himself, give him some space and catch up. 

"Fine," Louis mutters. "Er, have you seen Perrie?" 

"Yeah, she was talking to Jesy," Zayn replies, jerking his head in the general direction. Louis takes off in pursuit of the purple-haired girl, and Zayn can take a guess why - Perrie is known for pills, almost as well known as Eleanor, and Zayn doesn't blame Louis; he'd seen Harry being lead up the stairs by that girl, too.

* * * *

Harry wishes he could be happy. 

It's Saturday morning, and his head is pounding something awful, and he can't seem to find his trousers, and he's lying next to a girl who's completely naked and her hair is definitely not naturally red. His mouth is as dry as cotton and tastes horrible, too, and he wishes that he hadn't come to the party. He and the girl aren't alone, however, and there's other unconscious people littered around the room, clothed and not. 

Harry extricates himself from the girl and leaves the room, thinking that his trousers aren't that important at the moment and he wishes he was in his dorm, either sleeping, or eating breakfast hangover-free. He'd rather watch Zayn and Niall be couple-y in front of him than be tiptoeing out of this mess of a house. 

Harry also wishes that it wasn't so cold and really regrets not looking for his trousers. Or a shirt. He's wearing his socks and his boxers, and even though it's almost spring break, it's still cold and goosebumps are erupting all over him and he's pretty sure his nipples could stab someone in the eye. 

"Hey, Lou," he calls as he sees a familiar figure walking towards him. He uncrosses his arms and waves to him as he gets closer, walking faster, glad to see a familiar face. "Louis, are you alright?" he asks once he sees his face.

Louis' eyes are red and there's bags underneath and he's pale as anything, arms crossed defensively rather than for heat like Harry's had been. 

"I'm fine," Louis mumbles. 

"No," Harry says, shaking his head and attempting to look him in the eye - Louis' eyes, however, are darting and seem to be looking everywhere except at Harry. "No, you're not fine." 

"I am, Harry," he says, swiping his fringe to the side with a shaking hand. "And it's bloody cold, so you'd better get home before you catch hypothermia." And with that, he walks away quickly, wanting to get as far away from Harry as possible and soon. 

Harry stares after Louis' retreating fingers, confused, and doesn't realise that when Louis' hands frequently are at his face that he's wiping away tears. 

* * * *

Harry and Louis aren't the same.

Everyone notices it, even Eleanor, who comments about it one day to Louis when they're on his bed, studying for some course or other. 

"Why haven't you been hanging out with Harry?" she asks, flipping through her notes. 

"What do you mean?" Louis replies, more out of politeness than actually curiosity. He knows he hasn't seen Harry in awhile.

"I mean, a few months ago you guys were attached at the hip, and now you barely see each other," she explains, scrawling a few words down on her paper before continuing to flip through. 

Louis rolls his eyes. "So?" 

"It's odd, is all," she sighs, looking up at him. "It seemed like you two were the happiest couple in the school-"

"Couple?" Louis says, wrinkling his nose. 

"Well, weren't you two together?" Eleanor shifts from her position on her stomach to sitting cross-legged.

"No, we weren't." 

"I could've sworn..." she mumbles. "Well, besides that, you were so close and now you practically run in the other direction if you even see curly hair." 

"It's nothing," Louis says, not wanting to even explain to Eleanor about how mad he is at Harry and why can't Harry chase after him and beg for forgiveness?

"It sure isn't nothing, Lou," Eleanor says, picking back up her binder. "But it's your business, I guess." 

"Yeah, it is." Louis shoves his binder into his bag and gets off the bed. "I'm going to head to my dorm," he mumbles, pulling his phone out. Another few messages from Harry - and each one is deleted. 

"Here, take this," Eleanor says, pressing a small plastic baggie in his hand. "Free of charge. Maybe it'll cheer you up, yeah?" 

Looking at the little white circles, Louis feels himself nod and he tucks the baggie into his pocket for later. Maybe he does need a good high to cheer himself up. 

"Thanks, El," he calls over his shoulder as he leaves her dorm. 

"No problem, babe. Feel better," she says just as he closes the door behind himself. 

* * * *

Niall watches Zayn as he sleeps. Not in a creepy way, but more in a curious way. He knows a lot about Zayn, and Zayn knows a lot about Niall, and Niall's pretty sure Zayn has watched him sleep before so he doesn't feel guilty or uncomfortable about it. He takes a drag from the cigarette in between his fingers, blowing out the smoke away from Zayn. The boy's eyelids flutter and he sighs in his sleep, lips slightly parted. 

"Are you watching me?" Zayn murmurs sleepily, and Niall shakes his head, placing the cigarette between Zayn's lips. He watches as the boy's cheeks hollow as he inhales, how his lips purse as he blows out. "Thanks." 

"No problem," Niall breathes, and stubs the fag out in the ashtray next to the bed. The smoke curls into the air and Niall hides his face in Zayn's neck, liking the way he fit and they fit together and how Zayn's skin looked so much darker next to Niall's fair skin and how he just liked them together.

"You know I love you, right?" Niall whispers into Zayn's ear. He bites his lip in anticipation, and then - 

Zayn turns over and Niall can see that he didn't hear him, is asleep, and his heart sinks and he stares at the ceiling, wishing he hadn't stubbed out that cigarette.

* * * *

Harry is in an English lecture when the door opens and someone slips into the seat next to him. Harry is writing frantically and doesn't look up, but when a familiar, small hand covers his, he looks in confusion at Louis.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, trying to listen to the professor but distracted even by Louis' breathing, which is heavy. 

"I really need to talk to you," he huffed. 

"I'm in the middle of a lecture, Louis," Harry snaps, and immediately regrets it when Louis draws back.  
"I - I just wanted to talk," Louis says quietly, but his voice is cold. 

"Wait - the lecture is almost over," Harry replies, scrambling for a scrap of the nice Louis, the one that hasn't been pissed at him for two months for reasons unbeknownst to Harry. 

When Harry sees Louis' pursed lips, the words that leave his mouth are, "Fuck it," channeling his inner Chris Miles, and he gets up, stuffing his books into his bag. 

"So, where are we going?" Harry asks as he walks faster to catch up to Louis. 

"Somewhere private," Louis mutters, ducking into the little alleyway between the science building and library. Harry follows him, making sure they're quite alone, before leaning against the grubby wall and pulling his pack of fags out of his pocket, picking one out and lighting it. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Harry takes a drag and lets the smoke lazily drift out of his mouth. Louis gulps. 

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about - about the party." 

"The frat one?" 

"Yeah." 

Silence divides the two boys until it feels like Harry's on one end of the earth and Louis is on the other, the smoke drifting between them like a physical barrier. 

"I wasn't really okay with you shagging that girl," Louis finally says, and it's like he's brought down to earth - his feet are solid on the ground, the wall is solid, the smoke is drifting away, and Harry's eyebrows are furrowed and his lips pursed. 

"Why?" 

Louis fights the urge to snort. "Because... I didn't want you to." 

"Why didn't you want me to?" 

Harry's questions were starting to get on Louis' nerves. 

"Because I didn't want you to!" Louis' hands hit his thighs with a slap. "I wanted you to hang out with me and maybe we'd... maybe we'd..." He shakes his head. "Never mind, Harry. I just didn't like that you fucked her, okay?" 

"Okay." Harry nods. "So, it'd be okay if I did this, then?" And the cigarette is on the ground and Harry's hands are cradling Louis' razor-sharp cheekbones and yanking him towards him and their lips hit each others with a smack and Louis is on his tiptoes to reach Harry and Harry is bending gently into him, their mouths and tongues and hands moving and Louis' arms are flung around Harry's neck and he can't remember when he's ever felt this good. 

"Come on," Harry whispers into Louis' ear. "We can go back to my dorm." Louis feels himself nod and jumps a little as Harry cheekily squeezes the swell of his arse, arm loose around his waist. 

It's a short walk to Harry's dorm, one filled with roaming hands and lips on Louis' neck, and as soon as they're in the small room clothes are flying and hands are roaming and teeth are nipping and tongues coating soothing saliva over marks and it's a chaos of hormones and lust. 

When they're both naked and looking at each other, eyes clouded, Harry fumbles in his desk drawer for a condom and lube, and suddenly it's so real to Louis. He's about to have sex with Harry. 

Harry surges forward and reconnects their lips once again, and his hands stroke down Louis' back and tummy to his cock and Harry's pulling and stroking softly and then he's trailing kisses down his stomach and oh. 

Oh. 

And Harry's lips are wrapped around Louis and his cheeks are hollowed and his tongue is fucking heaven. Louis can't even think straight, just feel Harry and Harry's hair in his hands and fingers and how soft his hair and his tongue is. And Harry is staring at Louis and winks at him and Louis comes right there, in Harry's mouth. 

And they're kissing again and Louis can taste himself on Harry's tongue and he just feels so good, and he wants to return the favour but Harry is pushing him on the bed and his fingers are slicked in lube and oh. 

"Harry," Louis moans, and when Harry hits the little bundle of nerves Louis almost shrieks. He's still sensitive from his first orgasm and he can feel the burn as Harry adds a second and then third finger. Too soon he pulls out, and Louis whimpers slightly but then he can see Harry roll on the condom and coat it in lube and then he's slowly filling up Louis. 

"Is this alright?" Harry asks in Louis' ear, and Louis nods, eyes closed. "Look at me, Lou." He opens his eyes and Harry fills his vision and then starts moving and Louis is about to combust. He's already hard again, and with each thrust Harry's stomach rubs lightly along his head and Louis feels like he's going to fucking die. 

"I've been wanting to do this for the longest time," Harry says, voice rough and breathing starting to get heavy. Louis can only respond in moans because his brain is so goddamn far gone and he can't even think much beyond Harry Harry Harry. 

"I'm sorry for everything," he continues, and Louis lets out a small shriek when Harry repeatedly hits his sensitive spot. "I never meant to hurt you by that." 

"It's okay," Louis gasps. "It was a long time ago." He squints his eyes shut, but opens them soon enough and Harry is smiling at him and kisses him as he pushes once more and Louis is filled with Harry's warmth and he collapses, half of him on Louis and the other half on the mattress. He pulls out after a few moments and ties up the condom, throwing it into the trash can. He curls around Louis and sighs happily. 

Harry doesn't ever want to leave, and he doesn't want Louis to, either. He wants to stay just like this, wrapped around each other, he thinks lazily as he pulls the covers over them, and he wants to stay like this forever.

* * * * 

Niall wants to go to another party tonight; this one is at the sorority house (he forgets the Greek name - hell, he has to think for a bit to remember the Greek name for his fraternity), the sorority that Jesy, Jade, Leigh-Anne, Perrie, Eleanor, and Danielle belong to. He's usually not one for sorority parties, but all of his brothers are going, so he wants to, too - he just is having trouble persuading Zayn to.

"But this was our night in," Zayn protests as they're sitting in the courtyard. 

"I know," Niall says, and he leans his head on Zayn's shoulder. "But this party is going to be loads of fun, and everyone's going. I really want you to come with me." 

"What's so different about this party?" Zayn grumbles. "We go to frat parties all the time." 

"But this one is going to be better," Niall says immediately. "Jesy said that they're going to have the best weed there, and Leigh-Anne told me that everyone chipped in for cider and vodka and shit..." He makes puppy-dog eyes at his boyfriend, and Zayn sighs huffily.

"Fine. But can we at least leave early?" 

"Yes, yes," Niall says with a wave of his hand. "Now, we've got to get ready - we have to look smashing, alright?"

"It's times like these when your gay shows," Zayn says and Niall punches his arm.

"Prick," he mutters, but grins nonetheless. 

* * * *

The party is going steady when Zayn and Niall arrive, people already passed out on the front lawn (Niall notes a guy who seems to have unluckily lost his trousers, and pants, for that matter). 

"Oi! Lads!" Jesy calls, greeting the two boys at the door.

"What's up, Jesy?" Niall crows, firmly holding Zayn's waist as he lightly kisses her cheeks. 

"Not much, but you guys'll be high as a kite soon," she giggles. "Down in the basement is where the good spliff is at." 

"Cheers," Zayn says half-heartedly, letting Niall lead him through the thriving crowd. They go down the stairs into the seedy basement of the sorority house, hands intertwined. Zayn is never one to pass up some good spliff, but to be honest, he'd rather be at home smoking one with Niall, alone, than at this party. 

There's a few people they recognise down in the basement, such as Tom, Andy, Maz, Sandy, Freddie, etc., but even with the sight of familiar faces (that are usually great fun when high) isn't lifting Zayn's spirits. 

"What's up?" Maz crows as soon as he sees the two boys. "Long time no see, mates!" 

"Why I dragged Zayn here," Niall says, jerking his head in Zayn's direction. Zayn rolls his eyes. 

"How is the artsy boyfriend?" Andy asks, handing Niall the spliff they're casually passing around. 

"I'm fine, thanks," Zayn replies before Niall can say anything. He knows Niall will over-share about some aspect of their relationship because Niall gets very talkative at parties. 

* * * * 

Harry's doodling in his notebook again instead of listening to his professor. He can't help it, honestly; all of his thoughts are on Louis, on those sparkling blue eyes, the fluffy brown hair and his laugh. It's becoming a problem, really, all the fucking. Harry feels like his dick is about to fall off, but in a good way if that's possible. In fact, he and Louis have Harry's dorm to themselves because Niall is probably (hopefully) kipping at Zayn's. And Liam - well, Liam will be alright. 

As soon as the lecture is over, Harry jumps out of his seat and is out of the door before anyone else. He's practically running to his dorm in his excitement, dodging students and professors and anyone who might be in his path. For tonight he's cooking in the joint kitchen (he told all of the people on his floor this so they could clear out and not eat any of the food) and it's going to be a nice meal, chicken parm and spaghetti and for dessert there's ice cream in the freezer. 

Harry: 8 pm ok? x

Louis: perfect xx

When Louis shows up, there's two full plates on Harry's bed and it smells amazing. He drops his coat on the chair at Harry's desk, and says, "You surely know how to spoil a guy." 

Harry grins at him. "Only the best for you." It's cheesy and stupid but Louis can't help the warmth bubbling inside him until he's grinning like Harry. 

"So, what's the reason for this?" Louis asks, dipping his pinky in the sauce pooled on one of the plates, sucking it off suggestively. 

"Well, I wanted to do something special," Harry mumbles, face turning red. 

"Oh, don't be embarrassed," Louis coos, pinching Harry's hot cheeks. Louis gives him an obnoxious kiss, lips smacking dramatically and all. "Let's eat before it gets cold, yeah?" 

Harry nods and they're eating and chatting like normal, faces flushed with laughter and tomato sauce dotting their cheeks. 

Louis has an overwhelming feeling of gratefulness for finding Harry. 

"Louis?" Harry asks once they've finished.

"Yeah?" he replies lazily, lying on his back. 

"What are we?" 

"Humans, Hazza. I figured you'd know that," Louis teases.

"No, I mean us. Like, me and you." 

Louis closes his eyes, knowing this conversation was going to come sooner or later. 

"Well, we have sex a lot," Louis says, sitting up to face Harry. Harry nods seriously, biting his lower lip. "You made me dinner." Another nod. "We cuddle a lot." And another. "We study together." Harry runs a hand through his hair. "We go to parties together all the time." 

After a moment of fake-thinking Louis says, "I think we're boyfriends, Harry." 

Harry's face brightens immediately. "You're... okay with that?" 

"If I wasn't, would I still be here?" Louis points out. Harry doesn't say anything, just leans in and clamps his hand on the back of Louis' neck and kisses him hard. He licks into Louis' mouth, and soon it escalates into hot and open-mouthed and hands are fumbling with clothes and Louis' hand is down Harry's pants and stroking his dick and Harry's so happy because Louis is officially his. 

* * * *

Zayn is moping. He knows it, too, and he's been ignoring Niall's texts. He's not sure why, exactly, he is ignoring Niall; he's not used to people being this concerned with him. Niall's texts consist of 'why r u ignoring me', 'r u ok', 'zayn call me', etc. Zayn just emotionlessly deletes them, and is currently holed up in his and Liam's dorm. 

He hears the knock on the door but doesn't get up. Liam left about an hour ago, casting him a concerned and disappointed look, but Zayn had just changed the channel from the football match to a rerun of Skins. 

When the knocking doesn't stop, Zayn sighs and gets up to open the door. What's facing him is none other than Niall, face drawn and hair mussed. 

"Why haven't you been answering my texts?" he asks, sliding past Zayn into the room. Zayn closes the door and crosses his arms. He shrugs noncommittally. 

"Why are you being a dick?" Niall asks after a few moments. 

Zayn doesn't have an answer for that, either. 

"Listen, if you're so opposed to spending time with me now, then why don't we just break up?" Niall suggests, face bleak. 

"I don't want to do that," Zayn mumbles. 

"Well, man up," Niall snaps. "If you want to be in this, you've got to at least try. This isn't a stupid assignment you can half-ass. If you want out, tell me now." 

Zayn looks at Niall and says, "I love you." 

"What?" Niall steps back, a furrow between his eyebrows.

"I love you," Zayn articulates. "I love you so much it kills me, and I don't know what to do." 

Niall just stares open-mouthed at Zayn. Zayn loves him? 

"Say something," Zayn pleads, voice quiet. "Anything." 

"Uh," Niall says eloquently. "Um." 

Zayn's stomach drops to the floor. 

"You can leave, then," he says, gesturing towards the door. "Don't stay." 

"But," Niall stammers. "I-" 

Zayn's eyes smoulder. He looks away, not wanting to see Niall's face, his blue eyes, his shock of blonde hair. He doesn't want anything. Except maybe for Niall to say those three words back. 

"I love you," Niall finishes finally, voice rough. "I love you too, you complete fucking tit." 

"But you're a tit too, so we're even," Zayn says, stepping towards Niall. 

"You -" 

But before Niall can finish, Zayn interrupts him by grabbing his shoulders and forcefully pressing his lips on his. Their tongues slide together, slick and hot, and before Niall realises what's going on Zayn's hand is unzipping his trousers and shoving down his boxers and grabbing his dick. Niall pushes Zayn towards his bed, taking off his shirt in the process, and their skin burns against each other's, hot with need. 

* * * *

It's the last party of the year (well, the last one the lads are going to), and it's at the girls' sorority house again. This time, Louis doesn't take any pills, and he and Harry are wrapped up in each other the whole night - whether it be on the dance floor, in the kitchen, or in the basement in the small circle around the bowl of weed. They barely talk to anyone else, just hushed whispers between the two of them; other people at the party watch them with amusement, the two boys so obviously in love it practically slaps them in the face when you see them. 

Zayn and Niall are on the dance floor, but they plan on leaving soon; Zayn's going to Spain in the summer for an art programme, and on a whim Niall decided to join him. Niall's excited to spend the summer with his boyfriend in Spain, where it's hot and the air is heady. Zayn loves art and he loves Niall, and other than that, he doesn't care. As long as Niall's with him, he's okay. 

"Harry?" Louis whispers, a smirk on his face.

"Mm?" 

"I'm glad I bumped into you," he says into Harry's ear, followed by a nip to the neck. 

"Me too," Harry murmurs, curling his hand around Louis'. 

Harry doesn't care where he is, as long as Louis is with him. Because Louis is his one and only, Louis is his, Louis belongs to him - just like Harry is Louis', just like Harry belongs to Louis. Because all they need is each other. Harry knows things will change, but he hopes with all his heart that he and Louis won't. 

Because they're young and in love and have got their whole lives ahead of them.


End file.
